The Sky
by KissingCoffins22
Summary: Ignore prolouge if you want. Max is clueless when the flock plan somethign behind her back. Humour, FAX, and more. T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

_**Me- So I wrote a ACTUAL fan fiction? gasp! Unfortunately, the REAL story doesnt begin until next chapter. NO I will NOT be in it. Neither will Luna (Sorry Torrie!) this is only MR. I just wanted to have this as a prologue. Oh! BTW, there WILL be Fax, and since there Fax, It's post "Fang©" and After "Max©" .**_

_**Fang- Wow, this is a first. I should give you a gold star.**_

_**Me- Oh stop it okay? Lets just get to the Disclaimer and Claimers that we all just LOVEEEE.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Maximum Ride© I mean ****, do I LOOK like James Patterson? EXACTLY. If I did, there would be Figgy . So Meh! And last time I checked, JP had NO BOOBS. And I do, So therfore, I DO NOT OWN.**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN ME, MY HOUSE, AND LUNA (her actual owner just doesn't know that, because I own Torrie too XD Jk!).**

Prologue:

My POV (I know WTF) :

It was one fine and beautiful morning as I got woken up by the sound of the alarm... My best friend; Luna. "Ugh. Okay, I'm up, I'm up. White flag!" She rolled her eyes at me, even though she can't really see me (she's blind), I think she understands more than most people .

But back to the point, with the help of Luna, I was able to get up properly, even with the constant yawning and complaining. "Oh, stop being a wuss. Its 9:00 A.M! You should be up already." "Yea, Yea, Yea" I joked around while pouring my cereal.

"Ooh. Guess what? You remember the next door neighbors right? Well, apparently they are leaving. I'm really sad though. The Black hair one is HOT. Mmm, but alas he has a girlfriend." I laughed "Oh yea, he sure is hot. Too bad all you can do is listen to him breath."

Suddenly she gasped turning her head towards me ( how she does that, I will never know) "I just suddenly had an idea; We should-" I cut her off, walking towards my closet (which was very near our kitchen)

" Oh, NO you don't. Every time YOU get an idea, I have to pay the consequences."

"Aw, but-"

"NO."

"Can't we just-"

"Nope..."

"Fine you meanie, but all I wanted to do is just tell them goodbye and offer some breakfast."

I came out with my favorite shirt and ripped jeans. "You know what? FINE."

"YAY!"

So before I knew it, she had me walking over next door with enough breakfast food that could feed New York. The house was fairly small, but pretty nice overall. I've only been there twice since they've been there.

The first time was to welcome them. (Luna's idea). And then I asked if they had any spice; I had guests coming and I didnt realize we were out okay? And every time I've been there, I never saw an adult. Just six kids hanging out. I did pick up some things when I was there. They ate a LOT. It seemed like they hiding from something. Something BIG.

Oh and there was a leader of the group, and it was kinda obvious,the leaders name was Max. Then Nick (though its funny cause every time max says his name she screws it up somehow causing the kids to laugh.) I would of continued but Luna rang the door bell already. I heard heavy footsteps; crashing; and then laughing. Finally the door opened, and out came Max, still in her pajamas. And boy, she did NOT look happy. "What do you want?" She glared. Grumpy much? I think I should call her something else then Max

Luna answered " We heard that you were leaving, so we thought we would say goodbye, and we also brought some food too!" In the background, I heard murmurs. And then 2 girls voice said loudly "FOOD!" and appearing right beside Blondie here.

One had crazy hair and very "out there" clothes, the other look fairly young with pretty blonde hair hold a stuffed animal in her arms. The little one took one look at us, then nodded at the the crazy haired girl. I guess she took that as a go ahead, because before I knew it, my food was gone, just like them.

Saying "Thanks!"

Blondie rolled her eyes, looking at us, and said " Yea. Uh, thanks I guess... See ya." and close the door abruptly. "Okay then, Its done. You can go home now" I said once we got back. She sighed. "I guess" within the next she did.

**Later on that day**

While washing the dishes, my mind kept going back to that strange family. There was just something...different about them. I knew that they were SPECIAL. And, maybe someday, they might help all of us. I looked out the window, to the sky. "Hmm, those are weird looking birds."

Max's POV (FINALLY!) :

"You ready to roll, guys?" I said to my fellow flock members. Theyre Gleaming faces telling me they were ready to take on the world again. Our little vacation was over. And, we were excited. And before we knew it, we flying. High above the world.

_**Me- Okay, Didn't make much sense, huh? But, don't worry! I will explain and do TEN TIMES BETTER when I get the first chapter done. Which I plan on working on tomorrow morning.**_

_**Fang- …**_

_**Me- Lol, don't pout just because you weren't in this one. You'll have a whole series to yourself you selfish person! I'll lock you in a room Mello (Death note) VERY ANGRY.**_

_**Fang- FINE! Just ANYTHING but that.**_

_**R&R? Or I'll lock you in a room with an angry Mello!**_


	2. Chapter1:What have I gotten myself into?

_Me- Okay! Since I've been pushing this off for a month, I'm going to work until my hands bleed!_

_...Okay, maybe not THAT much, but I'll finish 2 chapters of Sky, and then get back and do a Nightshade chapter, then finish my Dylan show, and write another randomness. Oh! and maybe something else if I don't die by then..._

_Fang- Oh, you won't DIE! Quit complaining before you even start!_

_Me- ...I'm not complaining..._

_Fang- -sigh-_

_Just do the disclaimer._

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Maximum Ride©. Sorry, nope, try again...**_

_**CLAIMER: I DO own my OC's DO NOT TOUCH MY OC's WITHOUT PERMISSION!**_

_Torrie- Yay! Another chapter! I'm so proud so my sister sometimes! *wipes tears* Any who…this would have been out sooner IF Dylan didn't get lazy and send it to me! That's right I'm special and get to see it before all ya'll! Bwhahahahha! And yes I know you love that my writing is underlined! Ok I'll stop now. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own MR or this story….(unless I convince Dylan to give me half the share!) or Dylan…(My beautiful sister!)_

_Claimer- I own me! Yay! _

_Oh here's a little guide._

_Person's POV_

_(With someone else)_

_**The Voice**_

**Chapter Title**

_Max_

–

Well, Hello Readers! Maximum Ride here for your regular Introduction in which I will say something at the beginning of every chapter. YAY. So in this chapter; everyone is against me in pursuit of...well, that's the problem, I DON'T know! No one will tell me! So your fearless leader is backed up against a wall here. My sister, my flock, even my own boyfriend is in on the secret. You know what? Just start the chapter title already. I'll rant later.

(_Torrie- Yeah like that would ever happen!_

_*Dylan drags me off and duck tapes my mouth shut*)_

**Chapter One: _What have I gotten myself into?_**

_Max_

"Thanks again," I looked at the young store clerks name tag "Lilly." She smiled at me, her brown hair being tossed back. "Anything for you, just stay out of trouble. I'll be reading." And that's when I took my leave. Damn, ANOTHER blog reader? I thought we saw the last of them since we left -blank- U.S.A

Jesus... To all you, readers who are all probably totally confused, let me explain. It's been about a week since we left the house our mom bought us, and every time we walk into a store, there's always Fang's blog readers. By the time we left our hands were FULL of stuff.

All FREE. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE free stuff, but all the attention has been getting to me. We have to watch ourselves on every corner. THIS time not for mad scientists or blood thirsty FURRIES after us. No, this time, paparazzi. Yes people, Maximum Ride, fearless leader is afraid of paparazzi. I snorted at the thought as I walked into the apartment room we got.

As I kicked open the door I saw the typical scene. Gazzy's eyes GLUED to the TV watching some weird Japanese cartoon. Angel sitting next to him on the couch, petting Total, while staring into space. At the dining table, there sat Nudge, pouring into some girly gossip magazine Fang got her. Iggy, pestering Fang, while he's on the computer.

"Help, anyone? Or do I have to stand in the doorway forever?" all six eyes darted to me. Hmm, suspicious...

In a flash, all the groceries were out of my hands, I felt multiple hands grab me and pull me out of the room. WHAT THE HECK! Seconds later; after the shock faded away, I started banging on the door. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-"

"Sorry Max! This is a surprise!" Nudge...grr...

Now, I could easily break down the door and kick everyone little butts, but for some reason I decided to humor them for a while. So, I backed off crossing my arms, huffing, Maximum ride style pout. I heard the sighs -using my awesome hearing as I stared at the door- all I could hear was excited whispers.

"What!"

"Work your magic!"

"No, don't even thi- Ahh!"

BANG!

I smirked as I looked down. "Hey Fang, what's up?" He glared, slowing getting up rubbing off anything from his black jeans and T-shirt. I expected him to retort, but instead of the scowl, I saw his very small smile, reserved usually just for me.

"Wanna go for some ice cream? Doesn't see like we'll be going anywhere, with you just gawking at me all day."

"Huh...Wha?" I swear my middle name is Maximum _Smooth_ Ride

"Exactly." He pulled me downstairs, leading me outward toward the ice cream parlor nearby.

–

_(With Nudge and the Others (Torrie- Beee-och! What gonna happen)_

_Nudge _

"HAH! I can't believe she believed him. Alright team, I'll be in the kitchen preparing. Gaz, some help please." Iggy said as him and The Gasman walked into the little kitchen leaving Angel, Total, and me.

"OhMiGosh! I can't believe we are doing this? So, what should we do with the decorations? How about this! Or tha-" I got cut off by Angel, smiling at me.

"Sheesh, chill. First we need to get Ella over here."

"Already Done! She should be here in-" I heard Iggy's voice be cut off by a soft knock.

"How the heck do you have her phone number Ig?" I heard Gazzy ask, but I didn't focus on the conversation much longer.

When I opened the door, revealing Ella, we both started squealing, jumping in the air, and hugging, drowning out anything else. "Hey! I took the flight as soon as I could. Moms right next door, but she said she'll try and stay out of the way!"

"Alright! Let's get started-" everyone finished the sentence with her. "Operation Party!"

–

_(With Max and Fang: (Torrie- Damn, Dylan making Fang be with Max :( )_

_Max_

"So, basically I'm your distraction while they plan and organize." I shook my head as I licked my chocolate ice cream cone. At least I had one ally.

"They're SO dead when I get my hands on them, as if you could stop me if I wanted to." He smirked- wait; WHAT?

"So, you wouldn't wanna stay with me?" And with that he smashed lips to mine.

_**This isn't a scheme Maximum. Just go along with it for now.**_ Even the voice! Damn, this isn't fair.

_Torrie- YAY! What an awesome chapter! Good job sis! Just hate that Fang has to kiss max. :( Stupid ugly max._


	3. Chapter2: What EXACTLY happened?

_**Me- Alright! Second one in progress people! Let's get a move on and write this chapter.**_

_**Fang- Oh this should be good... -gets popcorn-**_

_**Me- I can't wait to see it!**_

_**Fang- Okay, now I feel bad, you're such an awful writer...**_

_**Me- . Whatever...Disclaimer?**_

_**Fang- Nah. Tell them to read the first chapter plus prologue. They should know by now. SHE DOES NOT OWN Maximum Ride © AT ALL or I would be-**_

_**Both- making out with Iggy.**_

_**Me- End of story. And since obviously he loves max. (And irritates me in the 6th book.) I do NOT. **_

_Torrie- Hey! *waves at the sky where the readers are?* SO, yha this is the second chapter in a row! Woo! Yes, I know I spelled 'yeah' wrong, but I thought it looked good! So, any who Dylan and I don't own Maximum Ride or Fang would be making out with Iggy and I would have and affair with Fang…yes we do talk about this all the time._

–

_Max_

Hey! Once again, it's me. Your favorite bird-kid Extraordinaire Max. In this chapter, we get to find out what the h e double hockey sticks has been going on with a pointless flashback. What else? Well, I don't know either so shut your beak. (Get it? A little flock humor for you.) On ward to the title chapter and P.O.V. This time its Fang's turn.

–

**Chapter Two: What EXACTLY happened?**

_Fang_

She can be so cute sometimes. Max. My one true best friend. As I kissed her, I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Searching, and fighting. Except this time she was fighting her own desires. Finally in defeat, she leaned into the kiss moaning.

Even I wasn't really sure those kids were up to... I can only remember bits and pieces...

–

_In the apartment bedroom, 10:00 am._

"WAKE UP FANG YOU LAZY VAMPIRE PERSON! COME ON OUT INTO THE SUN!" "Livvveeee!" I groaned not sure what I was even saying. I sat up and said; "Iggy...Nudge...I'm going to kill you both and roast you if you…" I yawned "fricking yell in my ears again." This time you could actually understand what I was saying.

"So feisty. Come now prince of darkness; your breakfast is ready." Max said smirking the only way Maximum Ride could smirk. I smirk I feel in love with. The smirk that makes me talk to myself in my head. I looked around, only to find one more person for help. "Angel?"

She giggled. "Sorry!" and then get this! She SMIRKED! Why that little… "Max! Fang is cursing in his head again!" I sighed giving up, I was already going to be in trouble with Max. Being led to the kitchen, I inhaled. Mmmm, my eyes looked greedily at the plate of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and biscuits. Iggy is many things, and I can honestly say this are the few things I liked. One of them though is the way he cooks.

–

_45 Minutes and multiple stomachs ache later..._

"Alright! Attention! Today's grocery day, so, what do you need?" When Max said that I knew what was coming. All the kids stood up and started talking and arguing about what they wanted.

"How's bout some more GOURMET? This cheap food doesn't really satisfy me."

"OOH! Or maybe a Pony. OHMIGOSH! GAZZZYYY STOP!"

"Haha, OH! Max, I want some pop tarts!"

"Oregano and not the cheap tomato stuff please." We looked at each other; I thought 'You might wanna leave now.' She apparently understood because she secretly sneaked past them, silently giggling at me. God she is so cute sometimes... Oh well, I headed off to the bedroom where I got my old laptop, and a pair of headphones. Maybe this would block out the noise they make.

–

YOU ARE NOW READING FANG'S BLOG! Welocome!

VISTOR NUMBER: God only knows anymore...

Yo

What you people around the world. I just want to say a quick 'Thank Yooou' to all the people that say 'Hi' to us and give us stuff….for FREE. That's really nice of you guys, making us feel loved and all. So, Iggy informed me that today is 'National Give Your Gay Friend A Slap On The Head Day' I think he making it up, sense he gave me a slap and sorry to all you guys out there, but I'm not gay. I better go check that the kids didn't kill each other. So for now,

Fly on,

Fang.

–

"Fang..." I felt someone breathing on my neck.

"AHH! IGGY! WHAT THE FNICK!" I jumped up from my bed the computer falling on the bed below me. Next I saw Iggy on the floor laughing.

"Hahaha! GUYS! I got his attention- HAH!"

"Are you done yet?" Instead of hearing his response I got Angels.

"Actually we needed to talk about something we are doing for Max." She got cut off by nudge and Gazzy, who you couldn't understand. It sounded like '!' to me.

"WE ARE HAVING A SUPRISE PARTY!" Iggy explained "We think that she deserver's one since our last fight" ...Ouch, don't remind me of that...

We walked out to the dining room table. "We need you to help us, k?" I put my headphones around my neck, letting them hang there.

"Sure, nudge, I don't see a problem with it."

"YAY!" I know this might bite me in the butt later but, oh well. I walked back to my room and began to type once more, putting my head phones back on and listing to Disturbed. (_Torrie- Hope that's a metal band! In side thing…)_

–

_Torrie- So that's that! The end of a fabulous chapter! You better give me a hug the next time you see me Dylan… Chow! And please review! Reviews are like oxygen! We need them to go on._


End file.
